The Time Apart
by Kris Wright
Summary: LL! UPDATED 1223! Another JavaJunkie to enjoy! This is my own Season 4, so please bear with me. Please rr!
1. Bonjour! Quad Neuf?

A/N: I know I have to finish all my other GG fics, but I just keep on thinking of more! Please enjoy this one!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Luke was pouring a cup of coffee for a person at a table. When he was done, he looked out the window looking for his two most recurring customers. He was about to look away when he noticed two tired girls with a humongous backpack on each of their backs. He smirked and walked over to give someone else coffee. The bell on the door jingled and there was a squeal of delight. He looked over at Lorelai and Rory and saw Lorelai with a huge grin on her face while dropping her backpack and running over to Luke. She jumped and grabbed hold of Luke with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She squeezed him and kissed him on the cheek with happiness when he noticed that he should stop her.  
  
"Get off," he said gruffly pulling her away from him.  
  
She still had a big smile on her face. "Sorry, but I just saw my two favorite things; Luke and a coffee pot with his coffee in it."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Sit, I'll get you mugs."  
  
"Make mine a double!"  
  
"I want a triple," Rory said.  
  
"There's no such thing, hun."  
  
"Yeah there is, Mom."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
She shrugged. "Television."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Luke set two large mugs in front of Rory and Lorelai. They noticed this and squealed.  
  
"Luke, where did you get these big mugs, is it because you missed us?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It's. . . a welcome home present."  
  
The both gasped. "You got us gifts? But you're the guy who doesn't give gifts."  
  
He shrugged. "I thought you would enjoy coming home to lots of coffee."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Thank you. So if we got the souvenir cup, does that mean we get free refills?"  
  
"No."  
  
She frowned. "Ok."  
  
"Can we change the subject please? I mean the coffee talk is fascinating but. . . what?"  
  
They were sniggering at him. "Um, you just said coffee talk," Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So, that was the name of a skit Mike Myers did when he was on SNL."  
  
"What is SNL?"  
  
"Saturday Night Live," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, that's where he dressed up like a woman and talked with a New York accent."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Ok, now we're definitely changing the subject."  
  
"Ok. So. . . how was your cruise?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Details, Mister. I didn't spend two months without any contact to any of my friends for a 'good'."  
  
"Nicole and I are. . . in a place now."  
  
"Like you weren't before?"  
  
"Not really. Now, we're. . . two people who are. . ."  
  
"Crazy?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No. We did the whole 'I love you' stuff."  
  
"Wow Luke, I never imagined you expressing your feelings, especially first."  
  
"I didn't. She said it, and I didn't want her to hate me, so I said it back."  
  
"Did you look her in the eye?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She doesn't believe you."  
  
"What? Yes she does, we're going to spend the weekend in a cabin."  
  
"Luke, how long have you two been together?"  
  
He shrugged. "About seven months I guess."  
  
Lorelai started humming the Wedding March loudly.  
  
"Will you stop it?"  
  
"Luke, she's doing all this stuff so you'll propose to her! Either get it over with or stop seeing her. It's not good to lead a girl on; she'll get all in love with you and then BAM! You'll break her heart."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because, I'm a woman. All things happen like that. You're the one that needs to make a decision in your relationship. It's time for the step up or the step down cause you're running out of space to walk on the step."  
  
He stood there thinking when Nicole walked in. "Oh, hi Lorelai, I didn't know you were back!"  
  
"Just got back from the airport. Good to see you, Nicole."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and looked at Luke. "What is he thinking about?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "Dunno, maybe he's making a mental checklist cause he's gonna start running out of food again now that we're back."  
  
Nicole nodded. "Yes, maybe." She poked him on the shoulder and he looked at her. She pecked him lightly on the lips. "Hi, sweetie."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"I was thinking about what I need to buy now that the bottomless pits are back."  
  
"Wow, I'm good!" Lorelai said.  
  
They both looked at her. "I just came by to ask you if I could borrow something."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
Nicole whispered something into his ear. He nodded and whispered back. She smiled at Lorelai and Rory and kissed Luke then went upstairs.  
  
"So what did she need?" Rory asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, she needed one of my shirts. She's painting her apartment."  
  
"So she had to whisper it to you?"  
  
He shrugged. "Made it seem more personal that way."  
  
Lorelai smirked. "You like whispering, don't you Luke?"  
  
He looked at her. "Stop it Lorelai."  
  
She smiled seductively. "But I could give you the best whispers you've ever heard."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "This is getting really old and boring."  
  
Nicole came back down and Lorelai dropped the act and drank some of her coffee. Luke and Rory looked at weirdly. Nicole waved goodbye to all of them and walked out the door. Lorelai finished her coffee and handed her cup to Luke.  
  
"Fill 'er up."  
  
Luke took the coffee mug and went to the kitchen. When he came back out with food for them, they were gone.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked into their house and dropped their backpacks by the door. Lorelai ran to the ringing phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Lorelai, may I please speak with Rory?" Emily asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Sure Mom." She put her hand over the phone. "Rory, it's for you."  
  
Rory came over and took the phone from her mom. "Thanks." She ran back to her room with the phone in her hand.  
  
Lorelai plopped down on the couch with a sigh. She put down the backpack she carried with her by her feet. She opened it and started going through the things she brought back. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ugh," she said standing up.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: Who's at the door? In order to find out I need 8 good reviews. No more (well, more is fine), no less. Just, REVIEW! Au revoir for now! 


	2. My Baby Love

A/N: Here I am, whoa oh. That's a good song by Something Corporate; I think I put the song in here! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"What do you mean 'what are you doing here'? I'm here to practice with the band," Dave said.  
  
"Um, well shouldn't they be in the garage?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I checked, but it was locked so I wondered if you had the key."  
  
"Oh yeah! Rory and I locked it before we left, but I could have sworn we gave the key to Lane."  
  
"No, you didn't, we haven't practiced all summer. I think we're all gonna suck now."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, if you haven't played in instrument in eight weeks, you start to lose you focus."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She laughed. "Ok, hang on, I'll give you the key so you can open up."  
  
"Um, I also need to use your phone so I can tell everyone that we can play again."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. Why don't you come in and use my cell. Rory's on the other phone."  
  
"No I'm not," Rory said behind Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai jumped and turned around. "Jeez, Rory, don't scare me like that."  
  
"Sorry. Here, Dave." She handed him the phone. "It's all yours now."  
  
"Thanks. Oh by the way, welcome back you two."  
  
They both smiled. "Thanks, Dave."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Rory and Lorelai were listening to the still unnamed band practice a well known song by Something Corporate.  
  
I woke up in New York City From my sleep behind the wheel Caught a train to Poughkeepsie And time stood still.  
  
She wrote me a letter from San Diego To qualify her luck These flights connect thorough Arizona But I think I'll stay stuck.  
  
So here I am Here I am, whoa oh.  
  
Well I woke up in a car I traced away the fog So I could see the Mississippi on her knees I've never been so lost I've never felt so much at home Please write my folks and throw away my keys I woke up in a car I woke up in a car.  
  
I met a girl who kept tattoos for homes That she loved If I were her I'd paint my body Until all my skin was gone.  
  
She wrote me a letter as we passed through Rockford She said she won't forget Maybe I do, maybe I don't But I know I haven't yet.  
  
So here I am Here I am, whoa oh.  
  
Well I woke up in a car I traced away the fog So I could see the Mississippi on her knees I've never been so lost I've never felt so much at home Please write my folks and throw away my keys I woke up in a car I woke up in a car.  
  
And maybe I could live forever If not ever I had known That you'd be waiting here whenever I'm alone.  
  
But here I am Here I am, whoa oh.  
  
Well I woke up in a car I traced away the fog So I could see the Mississippi on her knees I've never been so lost I've never felt so much at home Please write my folks and throw away my keys.  
  
Well I woke up in a car har I traced way the fog So I could see the Mississippi on her knees I've never been so lost I've never felt so much at home Please write my folks and throw away my keys I woke up in a car I woke up in a car I woke up in a car.  
  
"Wow, you guys are getting really good, even if you haven't practiced for two months!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, Lorelai, but these may be the last times I spend with The. . .our band," Lane said.  
  
"You guys need to think up a name or I'm going to think one up for you."  
  
"Fine, Lorelai, what should we name the band?" Dave asked.  
  
"Hmm. . . The Percolators!"  
  
"Wow, that's pretty good for first try. What do you guys think?"  
  
The rest of the band looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"All right, go Mom!" Rory cheered.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Ooh! Can I be your manager now?"  
  
There was complete silence.  
  
"Fine, I can take a hint. But when you make it to the top, you have to say, that the mom that let you practice in her garage named your band."  
  
"Of course by then our name will probably have changed," Brad said.  
  
"Hey! That's mean!"  
  
He smiled. "Sorry."  
  
"Ok, so does anyone need anything? I'm gonna go to Luke's."  
  
They all started saying what they wanted at the same time.  
  
"Whoa whoa! Hold on there, piggys! I'm just gonna get six coffees, and six cheeseburgers. Is that ok?"  
  
They all nodded and she left.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Lukey!" Lorelai announced when she walked into the diner.  
  
"Stop calling me that," he said coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Cheesy slice! You don't have to be so rude."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"Six cheeseburgers and fries, and six coffees."  
  
"No."  
  
"Luke, I have to feed five little kiddies at home." She pouted. "Please help a poor, defenseless mommy."  
  
"The band is practicing again?" She nodded. "Be right back with your food."  
  
"Thank you daddy!" She called.  
  
He walked into the kitchen without saying a word. Lorelai turned around and saw the whole diner looking at her.  
  
"I'm gonna have a baby." She put her hand on her stomach. "Luke's the father."  
  
Everybody started murmuring when Luke walked out with a bag and cup holders with coffee cups in them. "What's going on?"  
  
"Um, I just made a startling announcement."  
  
"Which was. . ."  
  
"That I was uh, pregnant. With your baby."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Uh. . . bye!" She grabbed the bag and the coffee holders and walked quickly out of the store. She got in the jeep and drove off.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Honeys, I'm home!" She said as she got out of the car. Rory opened the garage door and Lorelai sprinted inside and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?"  
  
"Um, well, I think Luke's gonna try and kill me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I called him daddy, and then I told the diner that I was carrying his baby."  
  
Rory's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Mom, you bad girl."  
  
"I know, so we need to be quiet so Luke won't find us. I think he followed me."  
  
"On foot or by truck?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I was too busy trying to get away from my baby daddy."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, not only is Luke gonna kill you, he's gonna torture you and move out of town. Probably to Florida, or maybe Arizona. You know, some place hot enough so he could show off his daddy muscles."  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open in amusement. "Now who's the bad girl?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "I'm just saying that so you can take a step foreword and admit your undying love."  
  
Lorelai pushed Rory's head back lightly. "Oh my god! You've lost your brain! Quick, everyone look for it, maybe Kirk took it. He's been acting pretty smart lately, have you seen?"  
  
Lane and Rory nodded. "Maybe he's taking smart pills," Lane suggested.  
  
"Or maybe he finally moved out with his mother. I haven't heard a 'my mother' story in ages."  
  
"Now that you mention it, he has stopped talking about his mummy dearest," Rory said.  
  
"And now that he's free, he knows how to steal smart people's brains."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom, would you stop it please?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Lorelai?" Luke's voice called outside.  
  
She gasped. "Oh no, he's after me!" She whispered.  
  
"Lorelai? I know you're here. Your car's in front of me."  
  
"She's in he-" Rory started saying but was cut off by Lorelai's hand.  
  
The door opened and Luke stared at Lorelai. She smiled weakly. "Hi, honey."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: There you go! A nice chapter for your reading pleasure. All I need is 10 more reviews so you can get your next chapter. Au revoir for now! 


	3. Darn You Luke Danes!

A/N: Thank you all for the great feedback! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and since you were so loyal in reviewing, I'm giving you the third chapter. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
They could all see the anger in Luke's eyes. "Lorelai, do you know how badly I'm going to kill you?"  
  
"Luke, I'm sorry, but I was bored. And tired. If you want, I can tell everyone that you're not the daddy of my nonexistent baby," Lorelai said.  
  
"If I want? Of course I want you to! Do you know what everyone's going to think? That I cheated on Nicole and got you knocked up. Do you wish death?"  
  
"No," she said silently.  
  
He lightly shook his head. "You're crazy, you know that?"  
  
She smiled. "Does that mean I'm off the hook?"  
  
"Ha. No. What you did was wrong and you know it."  
  
Lorelai pouted. "But I told I was sorry, I don't know what else to do."  
  
"Mom, maybe you could fake something. Like you have an argument with Luke and he. . .punches you in the stomach!" Rory suggested.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "I have a violent child."  
  
"Sorry, it was just off the top of my head."  
  
"How about you just tell everyone at the town meeting that you were a little drunk and made up that story to get attention and also to say that it's not true," Lane offered.  
  
"That's a very good idea Lane. You must have taken the other half of Rory's brain," Lorelai said.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom, you're getting out of hand with the brain thing."  
  
"But Rory, you've lost your smartness."  
  
"Oy with the poodles already!"  
  
"Hey! That's mine!"  
  
"Fine then. Oy vay."  
  
"Better."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Can we get back to Lorelai's crazy antics?" Luke proposed.  
  
"Oy with the poodles already," Lorelai whispered to Rory.  
  
Rory giggled. "What did she say, Rory?"  
  
"Um, nothing."  
  
"You're bad at lying, as always, so please, what crazy little thing did she whisper in your ear?"  
  
"She said 'oy with the poodles already'."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "One of these days I'm going to run you two out of town."  
  
"That's not nice," Lorelai stated. "First you were gonna kill me, now you're gonna run me out of town. That's very rude, Lucas."  
  
"I'm going. Do what Lane suggested at the town meeting tonight."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then I'll cut off your coffee." She frowned, then smiled. "And make sure Caesar doesn't give you any, either."  
  
She frowned again. "Darn you, Luke Danes."  
  
"Only doing the right thing, Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Being all noble. You're scaring the kids."  
  
"I don't think I'd scare them, only you."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Neah," she said while sticking her tongue out.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "And this time, I'm not kidding about the coffee, Lorelai."  
  
She was about to say something but he was already out the door. "Did that seem like a weird conversation to you or was it just me?"  
  
"No, it was weird," Rory said to Lorelai.  
  
"Kay, just making sure."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked into Miss Patty's Dance School for the town meeting. They noticed that the place wasn't filled up yet.  
  
"Wow, are we early again?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I think so. It's like a miracle or something."  
  
"Ooh, look, there's my baby daddy."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Luke."  
  
They walked over to Luke and noticed Nicole was there too. Lorelai gave Rory a look and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey, are we early?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Surprisingly you are. Is the guilt bothering you?"  
  
"Shut up. And I don't think I want to say what I did while Nicole's around."  
  
"Just get it over with and I'll explain it to her later."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ok, so no coffee for Lorelai."  
  
"No! Ok, I'll do it, but you have to fully support me."  
  
"You mean sit here and do nothing?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
He nodded. "I think I can handle it."  
  
"Okie dokie then."  
  
Lorelai stood up right after Taylor banged his gavel.  
  
"Lorelai, what is it that you need?" Taylor asked.  
  
"I need to explain something to everyone who was in the diner when I said. . .something."  
  
"Oh, you mean you're," Miss Patty looked at Lorelai's stomach, "condition?"  
  
"No. Yes. Well, that's the thing. I have no condition."  
  
"Except maybe a mental one," Luke said quietly.  
  
She smacked him on the head. "The point is, what I said is not true. I was a little drunk and said it just to get attention. I know I led you all on, I'm sorry, but nothing is happening and nothing ever will happen."  
  
"Never say never, my dear," Miss Patty said.  
  
"Oy," Lorelai said while sitting down.  
  
"What's going on?" Lorelai heard Nicole ask Luke.  
  
"Oh, it's just a stupid thing Lorelai did. It's over now."  
  
"All right."  
  
"So Ror, after this, did you want Chinese or Luke's?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Hmm, I'm kinda in the mood for Chinese."  
  
"Yeah, I'm really not in that mood."  
  
"Pizza it is then."  
  
"Ooh, let's get gummy worms on 'em again!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Ugh, you two and your eating habits are disgusting," Luke said.  
  
"Thank you, Lukey, so you never want us to eat at your diner again or what?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I just said that you're choices of food can be wrong."  
  
"I clearly heard you say that what we eat was disgusting, did you hear that?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"I sure did."  
  
"You guys are impossible."  
  
"Aw, are you gonna go in your monosyllabic state again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, and there he goes."  
  
"Shh."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Luke, you're so funny."  
  
"Quiet."  
  
"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Wow, he even answered that with one answer, and here I thought I could break him," Lorelai said to Rory.  
  
"It's ok, you tried your hardest. But once he's in that state it's hard to break him."  
  
"Luke what do you want to do for dinner?" Nicole asked.  
  
"We could try that new sushi restaurant."  
  
"My god, she's good," Lorelai said.  
  
"She is, we should ask her how she does it," Rory agreed.  
  
"Excuse me, would you mind participating in our poll?" Taylor asked Lorelai and Rory.  
  
"Oh, sorry Taylor," Lorelai said.  
  
"Ok, who wants to have professional hunters to come and kill the deer?"  
  
"Oh god, Taylor, not this again!" Luke said.  
  
"But Luke, you must have noticed that they're starting to get other people's gardens as well."  
  
"Well, thankfully I don't have a garden. And since I don't, let them be."  
  
There was a murmur of agreement. "People, you must think of the bigger picture. Do you want to get sick because they have spit on your food and even gone to the bathroom on your vegetables."  
  
"Ew," everybody said at different times.  
  
"I know it may seem disgusting but we have to take action! It's breeding season and you know what happens? They come and let their children feast on our food, and then they do it with their children. . . pretty soon we'll all have to have them shipped in the town."  
  
"Or you could just try to direct them back to the forest. Maybe they'll go after Nick's Village," Luke said.  
  
"That's a good idea, Luke, but have you thought of the consequences?"  
  
"Consequences? I just told you that so you'd shut up."  
  
"Taylor, why don't you just set out safe traps then take them out to greener pastures," Lorelai said.  
  
"Why, that's a really great idea, Lorelai. I can say your nausea is not affecting you tonight."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I told you it wasn't true. It was a story I made up. Now get over it and vote."  
  
"Right, all in favor of setting out safe traps to give the deer a more comfortable home?" The whole room rose their hand. "All opposed?" One hand went up in the back. "All right then. Meeting adjourned," he said while banging his gavel.  
  
"Oh thank god," Lorelai said once she heard the gavel.  
  
"Mom, that was a good idea you gave."  
  
"Yeah, well, someone had to say something in order to shut him up."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
She gasped. "Oh my god, Rory!" She grabbed Rory's arm. "Look."  
  
Rory saw a doe and fawn walking across the street. "Aw."  
  
"That is so cute. Too bad they're gonna go away. I actually liked them there."  
  
"Yeah. Quick, Mom, let's name them."  
  
"Ok, how about. . . the mommy can be Daffodil."  
  
"And the baby can be Daisy."  
  
"Aw, that's so cute." Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug. "I love you, honey."  
  
"I love you too, Mom."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: Not a whole lot of JavaJunkie-ness going on but I promise there will be lots more in the next chapter! Let's see. . . I would like at least 12 more reviews before I continue. Au revoir for now! 


	4. Getting More And More Lorelai's Every Da...

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A week later Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner with sad expressions on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked them when he brought them coffee.  
  
"They found out that the 'safe trap' killed two deer. It was our deer!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"You had deer?"  
  
"Well, we named them. We called them Daffodil and Daisy. And now they're in the big green forest in the sky."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "So since you are so depressed, you forgot about what's happening today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Today I have to go to Yale for orientation," Rory said.  
  
"No! You can't leave me! This day really sucks. I won't be able to see you until Friday after my lovely parents get to see you."  
  
"I'm sorry Mom, but that's life."  
  
"I told you not to go to Yale."  
  
"But Mom, if I went to Harvard, I wouldn't be able to see you every weekend and on other days when I don't have school."  
  
"That is true."  
  
"So, chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Luke," Lorelai said monotonously.  
  
He came out with their food and they noticed that he added a few slices for French toast.  
  
"That's so nice of you Luke!" Lorelai said before digging into the pancakes. "Mm, extra fluffy today!"  
  
"Yummy!" Rory said. "Extra chocolate chips!"  
  
"Lucas Danes, you're my heero!"  
  
"That's for cheesy!"  
  
He smirked. "Glad to know I made you happy." He paused and thought. "Hey, that little hero thing, did you take it for Ferris Bueller's Day Off?"  
  
"Yep! 'Ferris Bueller, you're my heero!'" Lorelai said.  
  
"Ok then, I'm gonna go let you devoir your food."  
  
"Thanks honey!"  
  
He rolled his eyes as he took someone else's order.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe Luke didn't let us pay," Lorelai said as they loaded Rory's stuff in her car.  
  
"I know, but that was really sweet of him."  
  
"Yeah. Rory, what am I going to do while you're gone?"  
  
"Annoy Luke?"  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah. But what else?"  
  
"Hmm, get knocked up by Luke."  
  
She gasped. "Perverted child! What happen to your brain and your common sense?"  
  
"Maybe I just need to get back to a school campus, then my brain will start working."  
  
"Yep. So, hey, you never told me why you didn't go to your grandparent's when we came back."  
  
"Oh yeah. Grandpa was out of town and Grandma had a cold. Also the maid didn't go shopping so she let me skip."  
  
"Why was your grandpa out of town?"  
  
"He was helping Grams get ready to move to Hartford."  
  
"Really, and how did they lovely Emily get sick?"  
  
"One of the maids."  
  
"Oh Rory! Why didn't you tell me? I could have made up funny jokes about the it!"  
  
"Ok, o comedic mother of mine, tell me one of your jokes."  
  
"Well, Emily was so busy, she forgot to let her maids back in from rolling around in the dirt!"  
  
"That's it?" Rory asked. "That's all you have?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "I'm working on it."  
  
"Mom, you're losing your touch."  
  
She gasped. "Don't say that! First I'll lose my jokes, then my sarcasm, then my beauty, and then my hair! Of course after that I'll just die."  
  
"By then you'll be at least 80. God, I won't be behind."  
  
"Yep, just the horrible age of 64, how will you survive?"  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Lorelai starts singing, "First I was afraid, I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many night, just thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along. So now you're back-"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"-from outer space. I just walked in and found you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key-"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Lorelai scoffed. "Rory! You threw off my groove!"  
  
"Soooooorrrrrrrrryyyy!" Rory said mocking the old man falling out of the window from The Emperor's New Groove.  
  
She smiled. "Ok sweets. It's time for you to go."  
  
"Yep, and remember, Mom, you're not allowed to cry."  
  
"Don't worry honey, the tears won't come unless you disown me. And you won't do that, cause only Mommies are allowed to do that."  
  
"Ok. So, no crying or disowning."  
  
"Deal."  
  
They shook hands. "I'm going to miss you, Mom."  
  
Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you too, Mini Me."  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"We made a deal."  
  
"Honey, I'm not gonna cry."  
  
"You better not cause then I'll start and I don't want to cause it will impair my vision."  
  
"I know, so no tears whatsoever."  
  
Rory sniffed and avoided her mother's eyes. "Ok, so I'll see you next weekend after I get all settled."  
  
"Don't you dare."  
  
"I'm trying not to." Rory looked into her mother's eyes. "You're getting teary, too."  
  
"But they're not gonna fall, I'm making sure of it."  
  
"Mom, why did we make a deal, we never keep them."  
  
"I know, hun," Lorelai said as the tears started falling.  
  
"Mommy," Rory said crying and grabbing her mother.  
  
They hugged and cried for a few minutes. They finally dried their tears and hugged one last time before Rory got in her car and drove off.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner with a large frown on her face. She sat down on a stool in front of the counter and waited for Luke to come by with coffee.  
  
"Rory leave?" a voice asked behind her.  
  
She didn't turn around. "Yeah."  
  
She heard Luke walk behind the counter and stand in front of her. She looked up and saw him pour her a cup of coffee in the big mug he gave her. She smiled weakly when he set in front of her. "What do you want?"  
  
She sighed. "Double bacon cheeseburger with extra cheese and bacon, and a huge plate of cheesy fries."  
  
"Be right back," he said and he walked toward the kitchen.  
  
She sighed and looked around the nearly empty diner. When she turned back around she saw Luke standing there. "Ah!" she yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You scared me. You just appeared out of nowhere."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"So, wanna talk?"  
  
"About?"  
  
He shrugged. "Anything. I've been having a slow day."  
  
She sighed. "I've been having a sad day."  
  
"Well, let's talk then."  
  
"Um, ooh, wanna know why Rory didn't go to Richard's and Emily's last week?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, my father was in England help my grandmother move, and my mother was sick with a cold. How come that never happened when I had to go have dinner with them?" He shrugged. "Because they're evil and love to mess with me!"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Lorelai, you're crazy. Maybe your mother never got sick was because she took excellent care of her health. It was just bad luck that she caught a cold."  
  
"You mean good luck," Lorelai mumbled.  
  
"You drive me crazy, you know that?"  
  
She smiled. "Do you know what you just said?"  
  
His eyes widened. "Lorelai, if you start singing I'm gonna kick you-"  
  
"She drives me crazy. Oh, oh. And I don't know what hit her. Oh, oh. She drives me crazy, and I can't help myself," she sang.  
  
"That's it. Get out, Lorelai."  
  
"No, Luke! This song rules!"  
  
He walked over to her side of the counter, grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. "You can come back in when you stop singing and get some sense in that head of yours."  
  
She scoffed. "Fine then, I'll just find myself a new coffee supplier."  
  
He closed the door behind him. She stuck out her tongue at the door. Lorelai rolled her eyes and started walking away from the diner with an angry expression.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I know what I'm having!!" Sookie squealed into the phone.  
  
"Oh my god! Tell me!" Lorelai squeaked back.  
  
"I'm having a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"  
  
She smiled. "Oh sweetie! That's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you two."  
  
"Yeah, Jackson's so excited, he just went out to buy pink paint for the baby's room."  
  
"That's great. So, are you thinking of names already?"  
  
"Well, we've always liked Jennifer and Marie."  
  
"But?"  
  
"How did you know there was a but?"  
  
"Sookie, you didn't really end your sentence, you just left it hanging in the air."  
  
"Really?" Sookie looked up.  
  
"I hope you're kidding."  
  
"Oh honey, I am!"  
  
"Ok, so, your but?"  
  
"Oh right. The name I love the most is Lorelai, though."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but I know it's saved for Rory's daughter."  
  
Lorelai thought for a second. "Sook, you know we don't own the rights to that name, and there are lots of nicknames for it, so. . . take it."  
  
Sookie's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"Sweetie, if you want it for your little girl, then take it. I mean, later she can say 'I got my name from my Auntie Lorelai.' It'll make me feel so happy."  
  
Sookie squealed. "Oh my god, really?"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
"I love you, Lorelai!"  
  
She smiled. "Love you too, Sookie."  
  
"Jackson!" Sookie said when she saw him walk through the doorway. "Lorelai's letting us name the baby Lorelai!"  
  
"Oh my god, that's great!" Lorelai heard Jackson say. "Thanks Lorelai!"  
  
"Tell him 'your welcome'," Lorelai said into the phone.  
  
"She said 'your welcome'!" Sookie said.  
  
"Listen, Sook, I'm gonna give Rory a call so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok, bye honey, thanks again."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "No problem." She hung up the phone and stared at it. "We're just getting more and more Lorelai's every day."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: There was a little JavaJunkie-ness in there, but I really wanna have more in these chapters, but it would just spoil my story, so it's gonna be a little slow for just a while. I know you didn't get to the full 12 reviews, but I just wanted to post the next chapter. I would like 9 reviews before I carry on for my next chapter. Thank you! Au revoir for now! 


	5. Luke Everywhere

A/N: I'm back! I was just sitting on the computer and decided to write. Well, enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The next morning Lorelai walked into the diner. She sat down at the counter and waited about five minutes and noticed Luke wasn't around.  
  
"Can't a girl get some coffee around here?" She said to nobody.  
  
"I don't know where he is," Kirk said a few stools away from her. "I came in here and I saw him walking around, then the next minute he disappeared."  
  
She gasped. "Somebody stole Luke!"  
  
"Do you think so? I mean, this town has always been said to be safe, but ever since that punk kid came I think this place is getting dangerous."  
  
"Punk kid? Do you mean Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, he scared the bajeezes out of me."  
  
She held back a laugh and said, "Bajeezes? What are we in, the 20's?"  
  
He gave her a mean look then turned away.  
  
"Lucas? If you don't answer me I'm gonna still coffee and some food!" She heard nothing. "All right then, but don't think I won't!" She walked behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot along with a take-out cup. She poured coffee into it and grabbed a few doughnuts. As soon as she walked out the door, someone ran into her. "Hey! Watch where you're going, buck- o!"  
  
"Did you pay for that?" the person asked.  
  
Her eyes widened and she looked at Luke with a guilty face. "I'm sorry, I have to meet Sookie at the inn, and you weren't there so I just grabbed some stuff. Caesar wasn't even there!"  
  
"I know, he had the day off. Didn't Kirk tell you I'd be right back?"  
  
"No, he said he didn't know where you went."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I knew he wasn't listening to me. I just went over next door to check on the Soda Shoppe cause Taylor won't look after it, and now I want to kick his sorry old-"  
  
"Luke, as much as I love hearing you rat on Taylor, I really have to go. We just hired some people to fix the place up and I need to make sure they're going to put the right carpet in each room."  
  
"Right, but give me $1.80."  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because you took coffee and two doughnuts."  
  
She lightly shook her head. "Oh yeah! Here ya go!" She handed him two dollars. "Keep the change!" she said as she was walking away.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lorelai walked into the busy Dragonfly Inn. Some people were cleaning the floor, while some people were carrying rolls of carpet. She walked over behind the front desk and put her purse under the counter top.  
  
"That does not go there!" Michel was yelling from a few feet away. She looked up and saw him being mean to one of the workers. "It goes upstairs and if I see it again down here I will-"  
  
"Make sure he finds me to give you the right directions," she cut in.  
  
"Yes ma'am," the worker said and walked away with a roll of carpet.  
  
"Michel, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't be rude to the workers or the customers."  
  
"I almost fell over the carpet, what did you expect me to do? Say it was my fault?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're getting more and more arrogant every day."  
  
Michel scoffed and walked away. Lorelai sighed with a smirk on her face and went to the kitchen to check on Sookie.  
  
"Are you sure it's going to cost that much?" Sookie asked the inspector.  
  
"Hey Sook, what's going on?" Lorelai asked when she walked up behind the man.  
  
"Hey said it's going to cost $12,000 to install the carpet, fix the hardwood floors, paint the rooms, and get a new stove!"  
  
"Ok, um, sir."  
  
"You can call me Luke."  
  
She was shocked when she heard that name. "Um, right. So, Luke, how much would it be to just install the carpet?"  
  
He looked on a piece of paper on his clipboard. "$1,300."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Great, we'll just do that, then."  
  
"Uh, miss, what about everything else?"  
  
"Oh, I have a trusted friend who can fix the floorboards and hook up the stove, and I can paint the rooms myself."  
  
He nodded. "Ok then, will that be cash or check?"  
  
"I'll pay you when the work is done."  
  
"We get paid before we work."  
  
"Well I don't pay until I see the work."  
  
Luke smiled. "All right then, miss. When we're done and when you've inspected, how will you be paying us?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Great."  
  
He grinned at her and walked out of the kitchen while she was watched him leave.  
  
She turned back to a smiling Sookie. "Lorelai, that was brilliant!"  
  
Lorelai smiled back at her. "I know. I always get what I want in this business."  
  
"Sweetie, I think he wants more than you're business."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Honey, he was checking you out. I wish he would have done that with me."  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "Sookie! You're married! And you're pregnant!"  
  
"I know, but I like feeling sexy."  
  
"Well, would you like me to call him back so he can check you out?"  
  
Sookie giggled. "No! I was only teasing!"  
  
"Ok, well I'm gonna go make sure Michel hasn't killed anyone yet."  
  
"Oh, did you want some coffee?"  
  
"Why do people bother asking?"  
  
Sookie slapped her forehead. "Oh, how stupid of me." She walked over to a counter and poured a cup of java for Lorelai. "Here you go!"  
  
"Thanks, Sook."  
  
"Ooh, make sure he asks you out!" Sookie called out to Lorelai who was leaving the kitchen.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lorelai walked into the vacant house and rushed to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Mini Me!"  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great, how are you?"  
  
"Not so good."  
  
"Uh oh, tell me."  
  
"Well, can you tell me your news first, cause I sense your happiness."  
  
Lorelai smiled into the phone. "I just got asked out on a date by a guy named Luke."  
  
Rory gasped. "Luke asked you out?"  
  
"Yes. Well, not Luke Danes. His name is Luke Daniels."  
  
"Freaky."  
  
"I know, but he's really great."  
  
"How did you meet him?"  
  
"His team's installing carpet at the inn."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah. Now tell me your news."  
  
"Oh. Well, I just had a crying session."  
  
"Oh no, why?"  
  
"I just found out who died in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Oh my god! Tell me who and how!"  
  
Rory told her who had died and how they did. When she finished, they both started crying over it.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Lorelai said through sobs.  
  
"I know! They're all devastated now!"  
  
"Poor Harry! He's just seeing everyone die, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lorelai took and deep breath. "Ok, so are Harry and Hermione gonna get together?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Don't tell me that! Cause now you're just hurting me! Now I'm gonna think that Ron and Hermione are gonna get together. Wait a minute, what about Cho?"  
  
"I think there's nothing to worry about in that department."  
  
"Oh goody, cause I never really liked her. Especially what happened in the Room of Requirement!"  
  
"Yeah!" They started discussing everything about the book and who they thought should get together in it.  
  
"Wow, that actually happened to Snape?" Lorelai asked when Rory told her about his worst memory.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's sad."  
  
"I know. Hey listen, Mom. I gotta go, my roommate Jenny wants to go to the coffee house."  
  
"Ok, call me tomorrow. Oh, and when you come home, I'm reading that book."  
  
"Ok. Love you, bye."  
  
"Love you, bye."  
  
Rory hung up and Lorelai pressed the "off" button on her phone. She sighed and walked upstairs to take a shower.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Lukey-ma-bob!" Lorelai called when she walked into the diner that night.  
  
"Sit down and shut up," he said behind her.  
  
She turned around. "Why?"  
  
"Because Nicole and her parents are here."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened. "Ooh."  
  
"Don't make a scene."  
  
She looked hurt. "Do I ever?" He gave her a look. "Fine, fine."  
  
She walked over and sat at the counter. "Lorelai," a voice said behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw Nicole with two older people who must have been her parents. "Nicole! Hi!"  
  
"Lorelai, these are my parents, Joan and Victor."  
  
"Hi, it's really nice to meet you, you have a great daughter."  
  
"Oh, thank you Lorelai," Joan said. "We're very proud of her. Luke's a good guy, too."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, he is."  
  
"Are you close with him?" Victor asked.  
  
"Well, as close as friends should be. We've known each other for. . ."  
  
"Fourteen years, I think," Luke said.  
  
Lorelai turned back to face Luke. "Yep, that's about right. Rory was about four, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, I just opened my diner. God you would not stop badgering me."  
  
She scoffed. "Well, you wouldn't give my daughter coffee."  
  
"Daughter?" Victor asked. "You look really good for your age."  
  
"She was sixteen when she had Rory," Nicole told her parents.  
  
"Sixteen? What were you, a hooker?" Joan exclaimed.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Lorelai's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I just hated my parents, so my then boyfriend and I decided to purposefully get pregnant."  
  
"Well, that's about the same thing, isn't it?"  
  
"I was joking! Yes, I did have sex, but I didn't plan on having a baby. I really didn't want one, then."  
  
"Well, why didn't you give it up?"  
  
"Because, when I saw her, after many hours of labor, we connected and I fell in love with my perfect little baby girl."  
  
Joan scoffed. "No baby's perfect."  
  
"Do you want to see a picture of her when she was born, cause I have a picture." Lorelai reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She found a picture, pulled it out of the holder and held it out for them. "There she is, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, only three hours old."  
  
"You named her Lorelai?" Joan asked. "But you're name is Lorelai."  
  
"I know. We all call her Rory, though."  
  
The three at the table stared at the baby picture. "She is gorgeous, Lorelai," Nicole said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Joan handed the picture back. "Nicole was cuter as a baby."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"No, Nicole, it's ok. That's just a mother's opinion. And, don't mean to be rude, but your mother's opinion doesn't matter."  
  
"How is that not rude?" Joan asked.  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't rude, I just said that I didn't mean to be rude, there's a difference, Emily," Lorelai said without realizing she said it. Then she covered her mouth with her hand and looked at Luke with shocked eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: Ok, now Lorelai's gonna go out with A Luke, but not THE Luke. What will happen now? If you wanna find out, give me 10 reviews. Au revoir for now! 


	6. Who With The What And Where?

A/N: I got my reviews so now here's your fifth chapter! Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"Excuse me, what did you call me?" Joan asked.  
  
"Um. . ." Lorelai started.  
  
"You should have enough memory to remember someone's name. It must have been all those drugs you were using when you were younger that fried your brain."  
  
"Hey! You have no right to accuse me of that."  
  
"Why? Because you know I'm right?"  
  
"Ok, I have never, ever used drugs in my life, well, of course I've taken the legal ones that have been prescribed for me, but never illegal ones, that must have been you, you old hippie."  
  
Joan, Nicole, and Victor gasped. "How dare you! You have no right to criticize me; I'm older and wiser than you. You can't speak that way to me."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't speak like that to me, either."  
  
"You started it."  
  
"Oh my god, you are really immature. That whole 'you started it' 'no you started it' stuff is old."  
  
"Mother, you criticized her first," Nicole said.  
  
"Nicole Andrea! Why are you siding with the slut?"  
  
"Because, she's a good person, and so is her daughter. Did you know that her daughter was accepted to Harvard, Princeton, and Yale?"  
  
Joan stared at Nicole. "You must be joking."  
  
"No, I'm not. Rory is a very smart girl, and I think her mother did a great job raising her."  
  
"Thanks, Nicole." Lorelai's phone started ringing.  
  
"Out," Luke said.  
  
Lorelai looked at her cell, then at Luke. "But Luke, it's Rory."  
  
"Take it outside."  
  
She pouted and started walking towards the door. "Hello?" She stopped walking. "What?" She paused. "Say that again." She gasped. "Oh my god." She looked out the window and screamed. She ran out of the diner.  
  
"What an odd woman," Joan said. "She really needs to be committed."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Nicole, that lady is crazy."  
  
"So are you, Mom."  
  
"Victor, do you hear how your daughter is talking to me?"  
  
"Nicole, be nicer to your mother. And Joan, shut up," he said in a bored manner.  
  
"Victor!"  
  
Nicole smiled at her dad. A minute later Lorelai walked in with an extra attachment.  
  
"No way!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Way, Mom, way."  
  
She smiled and hugged Rory. "Oh, I'm so glad to have you back, kiddo!"  
  
She hugged her back. "Glad I was missed. Hey Luke."  
  
"Hey Rory, welcome home."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
"Rory, these are Nicole's parents Joan and Victor."  
  
Rory smiled and lightly waved at them. "Hi. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Joan smiled weakly. "Yes, thank you."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Rory," Victor said while standing up and extending his hand. She shook it. "Oh my, you have a very good grasp."  
  
"You have to in this crazy world," Rory joked.  
  
He smiled at her. "Yes, indeed. So, Rory, we heard that you were accepted into the top three schools in the country. Which one are you attending?"  
  
"Yale. It's closer to home and my friend from Chilton goes there, too."  
  
"You went to Chilton Preparatory School?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's amazing. How, may I ask, did you afford it?"  
  
"Well, my grandmother and grandfather paid for tuition, and we paid them back by having Friday night dinners with them every week."  
  
"Why, that sounds like that was a very good idea."  
  
Lorelai scoffed. "Sorry, I just never liked my parents."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "They never really approved of her after she left their house."  
  
"No sweets, they never approved of me, I was too much of a rebel."  
  
"Right, well they decided to do the dinner thing in order to have a closer relationship with the both of us."  
  
"Very smart," Victor said.  
  
"Yeah. I always got along with them, it was her that had the problem."  
  
"Hey, Emily and Richard are the worst people to try to get along with," Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh, Mom."  
  
"Hey pumpkin, we have our movies to watch."  
  
"Oh yeah. It was very nice to meet you, and I hope to see you again."  
  
Victor smiled and shook her hand again. "I hope so, too."  
  
"Ok, bye everybody," Lorelai said with Rory in tow.  
  
They all waved goodbye except Joan, who still wasn't impressed by the Gilmore's.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Lorelai walked inside the empty, yet busy, Dragonfly Inn. She smiled at the people who were carrying carpets and getting measurements. She went behind the front desk and put her purse underneath the desk. She stood up and heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello, Dragonfly Inn. We will be opening in two months and are now accepting reservations. This is Lorelai and how may I help you?" she said into the phone.  
  
"Hi Lorelai, this is Luke Daniels."  
  
"Oh hi! How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, I had my five cups of coffee, so I'm happy." He laughed. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"  
  
"I was wondering where you wanted to go tonight."  
  
"Oh, um, I don't care. Maybe dinner and a movie."  
  
"All right. How about dinner at Relon, and we could see Spider-Man 2."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at 7?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Bye." She hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sookie!" Lorelai called when she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Storage Room!"  
  
She walked over to the back of the room and saw Sookie putting bags of flour on the shelf. "Sook, should you be doing that?"  
  
"Oh, Lorelai. They're not that heavy."  
  
"Well, just be careful."  
  
"I will. So, did you want coffee? I'm sorry I didn't make it yet, I came in late because of morning sickness then I almost tripped on the bags of flour so I had to put them up."  
  
"Sookie, honey, it's ok. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
Sookie pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Ok, go ahead then."  
  
"Well, what color did you want the rooms to be painted? I was just about to go out and get the paint, so all suggestions are appreciated."  
  
She thought for a moment. "How about a light green?"  
  
"Oh, you mean that warm, light green we saw last week?"  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty and cozy."  
  
"All right, I'll got look for it."  
  
"Oh, Lorelai, who's gonna help you paint the rooms?"  
  
"Um, Rory or Luke, I guess."  
  
"Which Luke?"  
  
"My friend, Luke."  
  
"Ok, so not hot boy Luke?"  
  
Lorelai laughed. "No, he works in Boston a lot so, it would be hard to have his help. He might charge me as well."  
  
"Oh, too bad. I could just melt in his big green eyes."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Sook, think of Jackson's eyes."  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
She smiled. "Bye."  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai called her room that night.  
  
"What?" Rory called back from downstairs.  
  
"I don't know what to wear!"  
  
She sighed and marched up the stairs. She walked into her mother's room and looked at the mess.  
  
"It looked like a tornado hit up here!"  
  
"I know! So, should I wear my 'ooh, look how slutty I am' shirt, or my 'I'm so cute, yet very sexy' shirt or my 'hey, I look to young to be a mom, so now I'm a hot mamma' shirt?" She asked while holding up each shirt.  
  
"Um, I'd go for the hot mamma one."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." She walked into the closet. "Get me jewelry."  
  
"On it."  
  
"So, have you met any cute college boys yet?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Really? Tell me."  
  
"How about this?" Rory asked holding up a necklace.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I met this guy, he's in my biology class."  
  
"Really, what's his name?" Rory held up another necklace as she walked out of the closet. "No."  
  
"His name's Demitrius."  
  
"Ooh, is he foreign?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "I guess. He has a slight accent, I think it's German."  
  
"What if it was Austrian? Does he have muscles like Aanold?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No, nothing like Arnold Schwarzenegger."  
  
Lorelai frowned. "Darn. Ok, so, which ones?"  
  
Lorelai held up two different shoes up. "Um. . . the boots, they go with that skirt."  
  
She scoffed. "Duh, I was just double checking."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Sure."  
  
The doorbell rang and Lorelai gasped. "Oh my god, that's Luke, Ror, go get that please, I have to finish my make up," she said while grabbing a necklace Rory held.  
  
Rory hopped downstairs and opened the door. She looked up at his stone green eyes. His smile was humongous, and he had well-kept blonde hair.  
  
"Hi," she managed to say.  
  
"Hi, I'm Luke. Are you her sister?"  
  
Rory laughed. "Hardly."  
  
"Niece?"  
  
"Nope, she's an only child."  
  
"Well then, you must tell me why you have her sparkling blue eyes."  
  
"I'm. . ."  
  
"She's my. . . daughter," Lorelai cut in.  
  
The smiled dropped from his face. "Your daughter? Exactly how old are you?"  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Last I checked I was 35, but I may have gone on to 36, have I Rory?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's not time yet."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Great. Well, no need to wait up, I'll be home safely."  
  
"You always say that, but you know I still do anyway."  
  
"Yeah. Bye, sweets."  
  
"Bye, have fun."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: That barely had JavaJunkie-ness in it. But I have A LOT planned for the nest chapter. Just to let you know, there will be NO Jess in here, sorry, I do think he's hot, but I never thought he was right for Rory. So, anyway, thank you all for the amazing reviews, and I will never stop wanting them, they're like my mojo, so feedback is always appreciated! Au revoir for now! 


	7. Who Are You?

A/N: Hey all! Ok, I just wanna warn you that where will be swearing in this chapter, probably just in the beginning, though. Even though I don't approve of swearing and I don't like writing, I thought it would express the right feelings, so, on with the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
A/N 2: In case you wanted to know, it's been a month and Lorelai's still dating Luke Daniels, and Rory's really involved in college, but she still comes home almost every weekend. Luke's getting more serious with Nicole, and he might be on the verge of proposing. . . who knows.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Rory opened the front door to the Gilmore House and walked inside while covering her ears. Lorelai followed in then slammed the door shut and threw her purse on the floor.  
  
"That son of a bitch!" Lorelai screamed. "Who the hell does he think he is?" She started mocking his voice. " 'Oh Lorelai, I love you so much, I would never do anything to hurt you.' Yeah, well he can just shove it!"  
  
"Mom, stop, you need help," Rory said with her ears still covered.  
  
Lorelai growled. "I'm gonna kick his sorry ass!"  
  
"Mom!" Lorelai's angry expression changed to shocked. "I think you need Luke's coffee."  
  
"Argh! Rory don't say that name! I hate all Luke's and I hope they all go to he-"  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore!"  
  
"Why are you talking to yourself?"  
  
"Sorry, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!"  
  
"Ok, better."  
  
"I thought you liked Luke."  
  
"Uh, Rory, did you not just hear? I hate him with a burning passion."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Diner Luke. Not cheating a-hole Luke."  
  
"Ok." She sighed. "We'll get coffee. And you still need to tell me about your little 'study date' with Demitrius."  
  
"Fine then, let's go."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
They walked into the fairly empty diner. They didn't see Luke anywhere so Lorelai peeked her head in the kitchen and saw Caesar.  
  
"Hey Caesar, do you know where Luke is?"  
  
"He went out with Nicole. I think it's gonna be a big night tonight."  
  
Lorelai was taken aback. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he seemed more nervous than usual so, I think he popped the question."  
  
"Oh! Well, do you know what time he left?"  
  
"Um around-" Caesar was cut off by the slam of the front door.  
  
Lorelai pulled her head back in time to see Luke stomping over to the stairs. She waited a few seconds and followed him up. She quietly knocked on the door and the door flew open.  
  
"What?" Luke asked in a rage.  
  
"Jeez, no need to be so mean. I just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Well, you said it."  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
He sighed. "Bad night in the relationship department."  
  
"Wow, what a coincidence."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Um, I caught Luke having dinner with another woman."  
  
"It could have been his sister."  
  
"Oh yeah, cause all brothers have their tongues down their sisters' throats!"  
  
Luke was taken aback. "You actually caught him doing that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow. That must've hurt."  
  
She looked down and blinked back tears. "Yeah."  
  
"Oh, Lorelai, I'm sorry, I'm not in a good mood myself."  
  
She looked up with shiny eyes. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Come on, I just revealed how much of a scumbag my boyfriend is."  
  
He sighed and moved so she could walk in. She walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Well, what's there to say except that Nicole and I are over?"  
  
"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry," Lorelai said sympathetically.  
  
"She broke up with me with the same reason Rachel did."  
  
Lorelai looked shocked. "She had to go for a job?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, well, that's not exactly right."  
  
"Really. Well, wanna tell me?"  
  
He sighed. "They both left because they thought I was in love with someone else."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly. "Who?"  
  
He looked down. "You," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh my god! I should have guessed. Why doesn't the whole freaking town shut up about that? Don't they understand that two people of the opposite sex can be friends?"  
  
He closed his eyes and slightly shook his head. "I know."  
  
"Luke." He looked up at her. "You need to find someone who'll trust you and not believe that you love someone else."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know they're not that many of the kind of women, but you need to try, you're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you."  
  
Luke sighed. "Will you stop it with the mushy stuff?"  
  
She slightly smiled. "No, cause I think you're a great guy, and that they're someone out there for you."  
  
He smiled at her. "Thanks, and you'll find that special someone, too."  
  
"Thank you. I just hope it's before I can't have kids anymore."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. "I feel better, what about you?"  
  
"Yeah. Coffee?"  
  
"No need to ask, you already know the answer." She walked downstairs ignoring the twinge she felt on her lips after she touched him.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The next night, Lorelai got ready to break up with Luke. They were supposed to be going out, but she just wanted to get it over with. She thought of pretending she wasn't home, but he would have kept on bugging her. A few hours before seven, Rory called and told her to pretend not to know him and have the whole town join in as well. So she asked Taylor to call an early town meeting and asked them all to join in this trick. They of course all jumped at the chance to hurt the man who broke her heart (also so they could plan another way to get Luke and Lorelai together).  
  
At 7:10, the doorbell rang and she answered it in an old tee shirt and ripped jeans.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Hey honey, are you ready?" he asked. "Is that what you're going to wear?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
  
"Oh my god, sweetie, are you ok?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! First of all, don't call me sweetie, I don't even know you; and second of all, I'm not going anywhere with you, cause, again, I don't even know you."  
  
"Huh? Lorelai, what's going on?"  
  
Her eyes widened with fear. "Oh my god, who are you, and how do you know my name?"  
  
"What? Lorelai, did you have a stroke? It's me, Luke."  
  
She laughed. "No. I know Luke, and he's definitely not you. He's tall, wears flannel a lot, always wears a backwards baseball cap, and has blue eyes."  
  
"No, babe, that's you're friend Luke, I'm your boyfriend Luke."  
  
"Sorry, I don't have a boyfriend named Luke, let alone a boyfriend. See, the last guy I dated cheated on me. He was with a skinny girl with long blonde hair. Anyone you know?"  
  
His eyes widened. "Oh my god, I can explain. See, she was my old girlfriend, and she just kissed me before I could tell her I was seeing someone else."  
  
"Hey, whoa. No need to explain."  
  
"Really? Do you forgive me?"  
  
"You didn't even say your sorry, so how can I forgive you? And, I don't want you coming near me again or I'll have Luke on your ass, you crazy psycho stalker freak!"  
  
Before he could get another word out, she slammed the door in his face. She then hurried over to the phone and called Rory with the news.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
When Lorelai called Rory, she was out with Demitrius.  
  
"Hello?" She said into her cell phone.  
  
"Rory! Oh my god! It went great! He didn't know what hit 'em!"  
  
She smiled. "Oh my god, that's great, Mom!"  
  
"I know! Ooh, and if he goes over to the diner, Luke's gonna hurt him for stalking me!"  
  
"Ok, that's a little too far."  
  
"What? Sweetie, he totally deserves it after what he did to me!"  
  
"You know what? I'm sorry I ever suggested it. I should've just told you to hit him with a magazine like Rachel did to Ross."  
  
"Ugh! The point is it's score one for Lorelai, and score nothing for Luke."  
  
"That's great Mom. Hey, can we talk about this later? I'm kind of on a date."  
  
Lorelai gasped. "Oh that's right, I'm so sorry. Hey, I'll tell you about the situation if you tell me about your date."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye, and enjoy!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and ended the call. "Sorry 'bout that, my Mom was all ecstatic about pretending she didn't know her cheating boyfriend."  
  
"Wow, she likes to over dramatize, huh?" Demitrius asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that's my mom, the Drama Queen."  
  
He smiled. "Ok, so you have to tell me what you think of Hemingway."  
  
"He doesn't know how to write a thing."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more."  
  
She smiled, but the thought of Hemingway made her think of her ex- boyfriend, Jess.  
  
"Hey, is something bothering you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me, I promise I won't judge."  
  
She smiled at him again. "Well, my ex-boyfriend like Hemingway, and he would always try to get me to read at least some of his work, but I kept on telling him that I've tried before, but it's no use, Hemingway has no creativity for words."  
  
He nodded knowingly. "Dean or Jess?" Before they went out, Rory told him about her past relationships, her best friend, her mother, and her town.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"I actually don't find it nice to try to force you into something you don't want to do."  
  
"You're great. You know how to complement a girl without saying she's isn't as superior as men."  
  
He smirked. "Well, they're aren't less than superior, nor more, well, some are, but most women are equally as strong as men."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. So, where do you think I fit in?" Rory asked leaning over to him.  
  
He leaned over towards her. "In between the equal and more."  
  
"That's what I thought." She gently pressed her lips against his and waited for him to take control. He slightly deepened the kiss, but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. "Hi."  
  
Demitrius smiled. "Hi."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The next day Lorelai walked into the empty inn. She was wearing old clothes because she was going to be painting the rooms. She opened the door to the kitchen and screamed when she saw someone there.  
  
"Sookie! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi Lorelai! I was just checking on everything; testing the stoves, testing the water; everything seems to work."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Sookie, nothing's gonna happen with Luke."  
  
"You're gonna be all alone in an empty inn."  
  
"Yeah, a very empty inn with no comfortable places, so before you think that Luke and I are gonna sleep together, you need to think that there is no furniture, so nothing's gonna happen; besides, we're only friends, and we don't like each other in that way."  
  
Sookie sighed. "All right, I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lorelai walked back into the lobby a few minutes after Sookie left and saw Luke walk in.  
  
"Hey, this place is looking better," he said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, money takes you pretty far in this world. So, are you ready to paint, or are you ready to paint?"  
  
"Um, I'll take ready to paint."  
  
She smiled. "Great. Let's go, I set up everything yesterday."  
  
"You didn't open the cans, did you, because if you did, the paint would have dried out."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I do know the first steps in painting, thank you very much. Now, let's go."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Lorelai and Luke had been working for and hour, and they were just starting their second room.  
  
"You know, I thought you would have ruined this, but it turns out you didn't," Luke said.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she ran the roller down his back.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I wasn't doing anything!"  
  
He put his roller up to her face and left a smudge of paint on her right cheek.  
  
"Hey! Now that was on purpose!"  
  
"Oh yeah, like you forgot I wasn't part of the wall."  
  
"Really, well, this was totally on purpose." She bent down, picked up her tray of paint and dumped in on his head.  
  
He gave her the evil eye and grabbed his tray, he started chasing her around the room, he finally caught her and poured the paint onto her hair. She screamed and tried to run away but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. They looked at each other for about a second before he pushed his face to hers and started kissing her passionately. She started leaning back and he supported her while they made their way down to the plastic covered floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long! I really don't know where the time went and why I wasn't writing, I didn't even have writer's block! Well, here's a good, juicy chapter with LOTS of JavaJunkie goodness! And, if I do say so myself, a really good cliffhanger. Well, I really hope you like this and remember, good thoughts are always welcome. Au revoir for now! 


	8. Wakey Wakey! Eggs And Bakey!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! Early August I was at BAND CAMP and the week after that I started school, AND on top of that I've been having serious writer's block, but I'm trying to get through it, so if this chapter sucks, it's only because I'm just going with no thought. This story has been adding stuff to itself, like with the whole Rory/Demitrius thing, but I'm gonna try to let this story write itself, but of course I'll do the typing. Ok, so, come on fingers! And, here we go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Lorelai awoke with a start. She looked at the clock, it read 3:26. She quickly got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs where she ran into Rory's room and practically jumped on her.  
  
"Rory! Wake up!" She said loudly.  
  
"I'm awake, Clompers!"  
  
"I have to tell you about my dream."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It seemed so real! It's a Luke dream!"  
  
Rory woke up slightly and slid over so her mother could lie down next to her. Lorelai told her every detail about the dream.  
  
"Wow, that would be so weird if really happened," Rory commented after Lorelai finished her story.  
  
"Duh, and it's not going to happen because, why now?"  
  
"You don't have feelings for Luke," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Exactly. So that's why, this dream was actually a nightmare and I don't want to do any of that stuff with Luke, even subconsciously too, ha!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm rambling with my sleep deprivation. Night Baby!" Lorelai put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh no! Not on my bed you don't! Get out!"  
  
Lorelai whined as Rory pushed her out and pouted at her daughter once she lost. Rory pretended to be asleep and Lorelai went to her bed.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
In the morning Lorelai walked into the inn and sat on the front desk to wait for Luke. He came in a few minutes later with a bag and a cup holder.  
  
"Ah! You are such a life saver!" she exclaimed as he walked up to her.  
  
"Well, I thought you might be hungry, and need energy to paint, so I got this for you."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now, let's get started."  
  
"Oh, well we have to wait for Rory and Lane, they're going to help us."  
  
"I thought you said they weren't able to."  
  
"Well, they changed their minds, now give me the coffee!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and handed her the bag and coffee. She looked in the bag a squealed. She pulled out a large cheese Danish and took a big bite out of it. He watched her as she inhaled the Danish and engulf the coffee.  
  
"That's not a thing people want to see in the morning, Mom," Rory said as she and Lane walked over to her.  
  
"I know, but I had to eat something," Lorelai said.  
  
"Uh huh. Hi Luke, how are you?"  
  
"Good, and yourselves?" Luke directed toward Rory and Lane.  
  
"Just dandy."  
  
"Fine," Lane said.  
  
"Well, now we can get started," Lorelai said halfway up the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was really short, I just had to write something, even with my humongous writer's block. If anyone wants to give me ideas, please state them in the reviews. I may even be thinking about abandoning this story, I have a lot of new ideas for other ones. But please give me your thoughts. Merci! Au revoir for now! 


End file.
